Afterwards: Take One- Intimacy
by bijective and invertible
Summary: Yata finds an intimate picture of Totsuka and Mikoto together which reminds him of his own relationship with one traitor. Mikototsu, Sarumi. Warning: Yaoi


**Series:** Afterwards

**Summary:** A series of short stories regarding the members of Homra after the loss of their king and third executive.

* * *

**Take One - Intimacy **

**Summary**: Yata finds an intimate picture of Totsuka and Mikoto together which reminds him of his own relationship with one traitor

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Mikototsu, Sarumi

**Warning:** Light cussing and shonen ai. for those of you who don't know it means romantic relationship between two men.

* * *

Yata huffed and wiped away the sweat that had gathered on his brow after transferring the large cardboard box in his arms on the oak tabletop of Izumo's bar. He stretched his arms, sore from carrying the heavy box full of photo albums. Another reminisces of Tatara's many hobbies. Sitting on one of the stools he pulled out a leather bound tome and started leafing through it.

Photograph after photograph of trees, animals, people greeted him. There was no theme to it, the album being an odd jumble of subjects and then he found the picture. It was an intimate photograph of the Red king and his vassal together.

The photograph had been taken on top of the viewing point at sunrise judging from the background. It was from Mikoto's and Tatara's younger days. The sense of intimacy came from the subjects of the photograph. Tatara was leaning on the railing pointing at something; face bright with exhilaration while Mikoto was gazing at Tatara, his characteristically blank expression clearly evident since he was near the camera.

What made the picture truly intimate was the fact that Tatara's hand was in Mikoto's. The redhead's hand was grasping Tatara's smaller one, a thumb caressing the bony wrist. Despite the blank expression on the king's face his eyes seemed to be filled with longing and desire.

"Yata san!"

The sudden sound from behind startled Yata. He slammed the album shut and glowered at Kamamoto. "Don't sneak up on people like that!" he screamed at the apologetic blond, crimson staining his cheeks.

"Sorry…" apologized the fat blond before asking "What were you looking at Yata san?"

"N...nothing." He replied chucking the album into the box and stomping away.

When Misaki finally reached his apartment, the first thing he did was to go to his bedroom and open his cupboard. Reaching into it he pulled out an album. He riffled through it till he found the picture he was looking for.

When he had first seen Tatara's and Mikoto's picture he had felt nothing until he had scrutinized it and realized its significance. It was then that realization had hit him.

The day after Fushimi had left Tatara had given him a picture of him and Fushimi together. Yata's first reaction had been to tear it but Tatara had stopped him and had given him a cryptic advice of looking at it when his heart wasn't so clouded with anger and betrayal. Unable to throw it away he had stuffed it in an album and had tried to forget about it.

Tatara's and Mikoto's death had matured him. Yata had found himself wanting to mend things with his ex best friend for a while now. Now looking at the picture Tatara had given him he understood. The slightly blurred picture caused by the movement of the subjects made everything crystal clear. It was a picture of him and Fushimi, Him running towards something and Fushimi was behind him holding the same expression Mikoto had held. A blank face but eyes burning with longing.

_'Baka Saru why didn't you ever tell me? you know am not so bright.'_

Wiping away the tears from his face Yata let out a broken chuckle before announcing to no one in particular "Looks like I have to call that bastard."

Before leaving the room he put away the album and stuffed the picture in his pocket. As he closed his bedroom door behind him he thought _'Thanks Totsuka san.'_

* * *

I hope you liked it. Review please and tell me what you think. Other than this series I am also going to publish a multichapter mikototsu story. Also I am thinking of writing a munakata/ mikoto/ tatara story. What do you think?


End file.
